Cthulhu
Summary Cthulhu is a deity in the Cthulhu Mythos. He first appears in H.P. Lovecraft's The Call of Cthulhu, but remains a recurring presence and force throughout the stories in the titular mythos. Considered a Great Old One within the pantheon of Lovecraftian cosmic entities, the creature has since been featured in numerous popular culture references. Lovecraft depicts Cthulhu as a gigantic entity worshiped by cultists. Cthulhu's appearance is described as looking like an octopus, a dragon and a caricature of human form. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-C | Unknown, At least High 3-A, At most 1-A Name: Cthulhu Origin: Cthulhu Mythos Gender: Genderless Age: At least 175 million years (Cthulhu and his spawn came to Earth when the continents began to break apart and split) Classification: Great Old One, Alien Deity, High Priest of the Great Old Ones Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Eldritch Physiology, Madness Manipulation (Drove a large number of people worldwide into temporary madness simply by waking up), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation and Dream Manipulation (Even while asleep in the Pacific, Cthulhu can reach out to sensitive souls in their dreams. When he wakes, this influence becomes global and panic-inducing, though colder, scientific minds are still less affected), Creation (Created a city out of nowhere), Reality Warping (The reality in R'lyeh is strange and totally warped), Higher Dimensional Manipulation (The geometry of R'lyeh appears impossible and simply "all wrong" to humans who see it in their dreams), Shapeshifting (Cthulhu's physical body is unimportant, and can be shifted into different forms of his liking, as it is not made of anything from our material universe), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Cthulhu's physical body is unimportant, and any damage done to it is superficial), Life Support (Can survive in the vacuum of space and in a variety of extraterrestrial environments, Can survive underwater indefinitely), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5 and possibly 9, Cthulhu's physical form is protected by his true higher dimensional self), Magic (Can cast spells), Power Nullification and Aura (When he and the other Great Old Ones were supposed to be sent into a deathlike state of stasis, he casted a spell protecting them. "They would never really die. They all lay in stone houses in Their great city of R’lyeh, preserved by the spells of mighty Cthulhu for a glorious resurrection when the stars and the earth might once more be ready for Them." This is currently passive since this is not implied to have worn off). Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Cthulhu's body is not composed of the same matter as is found in our universe) and Death Manipulation (Death is only sleep to Cthulhu, and he will outlast death itself), Large Size (Type 3, it's stated to be miles high) | Same as before, with Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Type 10), Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Acausality, Animal Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Star level (Cthulhu was the reason why half the great temporary stars of history had flared forth), can negate conventional durability with his madness and mind manipulation | Unknown, At least High Universe level (Implied to be a higher dimensional being beyond space and time), At most Outerverse level (While among the weakest, Cthulhu's higher dimensional form should not be too far behind the other Great Old Ones) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Traveled to Earth from a distant star) | Unknown, At least Immeasurable (Implied to be a higher dimensional being beyond space and time), At most Irrelevant (While among the weakest, Cthulhu's higher dimensional form should not be too far behind the other Great Old Ones) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (As tall as a mountain) | Unknown, At least Immeasurable, At most Irrelevant Striking Strength: At least Class ZJ, likely Class XGJ | Unknown, At least High Universal, At most Irrelevant Durability: At least Star level, Regeneration and Immortality makes him difficult to destroy | Unknown, At least High Universe level (Implied to be a higher dimensional being beyond space and time), At most Outerverse level (While among the weakest, Cthulhu's higher dimensional form should not be too far behind the other Great Old Ones) Stamina: Godlike Range: Miles of Kilometers physically, Planetary with Telepathy, apparently Universal when not hindered (The Great Old Ones were said to know and influence all that happened in the universe before they were sealed away/began to slumber) | At least High Universal, At most Outerversal Standard Equipment: Star Spawn Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (According to Old Castro, Cthulhu knows all that is occurring in the universe due to being able to telepathically communicate with and control any sentient beings, regardless of location) Weaknesses: None notable Key: Physical Manifestation | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Cthulhu Mythos Category:Book Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Iconic Characters Category:Genderless Category:Monsters Category:Gods Category:Flight Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Madness Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dream Users Category:Creation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Immortals Category:Resistance Users Category:Sea Monsters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1 Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Acausality Users Category:Animal Users